temporada de celo
by pequebalam
Summary: no se me ocurrio nada lo siento T.T.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas ^.^**

**Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dream works y su autora.**

**Bueno este fic es un yaoi y un TootHiccup, solo que en esta ocasión dejare a Toothless como dragón, con escenas lemon, por lo tanto lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Por cierto solo lo escribí porque me encuentro bajo los efectos de una gran cantidad de morfina, eso porque me rompí la pata, un consejo si van a salir al campo tengan cuidado, ahorita que está lloviendo la tierra tiende a abrir socavones cuando uno va pasando, y es jodidamente doloroso caer en uno T.T , asi que no me maten por favor T.T si no les gusta, la verdad es el anestésico el que me dio valor para publicarlo.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Temporada se celo.**

El furia Nocturna contemplaba el cielo nocturno molesto, pronto comenzaría la época de apareamiento nuevamente, dio un bufido y decidió entrar a su casa, cruzo la enorme ventana de madera predispuesta solo para él, su mirada se clavó en el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba en la cama de madera, su pequeño jinete se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, los ojos verdes se clavaron en él, podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y acompasada, las facciones de su cara reflejaban que el chico tenía un sueño agradable ya que en ocasiones sus labios formaban alguna sonrisa; Toothess se acercó a su jinete, le encantaba verle dormir, tan relajado y sin preocupaciones, acerco su cara a la de este, pronto sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por una mezcla de avellana y lavanda el característico aroma del chico, el dragón se sorprendió por esto, casi todos los vikingos desprendían un aroma muy fuerte y mesclado con el de los animales de granja, así como el sudor de varios días añejado, la verdad le sorprendía como su humano siempre olía fresco.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a lamer la mejilla del joven, esta era suave y deliciosa, llena se esas lindas manchitas que tanto le gustaban ya que le daban la impresión de ser escamas pequeñas, recorrió ese minúsculo trocito de carne con la punta de su lengua bífida saboreando esa rica y rosada piel.

Después de unas dos lamidas más subió sus patas delanteras en la cama acorralando al inconsciente jinete entre ellas, recargo su hocico en el cabello del joven inundando nuevamente sus sentidos con su aroma, con cuidado comenzó a acariciar su pelo con su trompa, este era suave y delicado, empezó a ronronear inconscientemente, podía sentir como las hebras castañas le producían cosquillas al ser elevadas por su respiración.

Oh como deseaba ese pequeño cuerpo, tenía la necesidad de poseerlo, de marcarlo como suyo; un pequeño gemido lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, asustado bajo la vista a su jinete, este aún seguía durmiendo solo que ahora su mano se aferraba a la manta; temeroso bajo con cuidado y se alejó, maldita sea ya era la quinta vez que le pasaba, su respiración se encontraba acelerada y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, molesto consigo salió por la ventana y se dirigió rápidamente al mar, solo había una manera de bajarse las ganas y era con una buena ducha fría, el pobre suspiro, si seguía así terminaría con bronquitis o neumonía.

* * *

Hiccup se retorcía un poco en su cama, las manos del chico apretaban la manta con mucha fuerza hasta retorcerla, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, su respiración se encontraba entrecortada y sudaba un poco, abrió los ojos con cuidado, su vista se clavó en el techo de madera, comenzaba a amanecer y este era iluminado tenuemente por los rayos del sol; dio una sonrisa feliz, ese sí que había sido un buen sueño, llevo su mano a su frente, tenía un poco de sudor en esta y algunos de sus cabellos se habían pegado en su piel, pero eso no era todo, el joven alcanzo a sentir un líquido corriendo por su entrepierna, asustado llevo su mano a esta zona, pronto su cara tomo un color rojizo que dejaría el cabello de su padre en vergüenza; de nuevo, le había ocurrido de nuevo, otra vez estaba sucio con su propia semilla gracias a su sueño.

Se sentó en la cama asustado, volteo a un lado para encontrar una enorme piedra vacía, el chico suspiro aliviado, almenos su amigo no se encontraba, se levantó y comenzó a limpiarse, esto no estaba bien, ya era la tercera vez que le pasaba, la tercera vez que soñaba con él y su mejor amigo en unas escenas muy comprometedoras, no comprendía que demonios le pasaba, eso no estaba bien, digo si en el sueño fueran él y Astrid sí, pero Toothless.

El joven se sentó en su cama espantado, como pudo ocurrirle esto, como carajos se fue a enamorar de su mejor amigo, a tal grado de desearle, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a desordenar su cabello desesperado, porque siempre tenía que ser tan diferente, porque no podía ser igual a sus compañeros.

Los vikingos eran robustos y el delgado, eran grandes guerreros y él ni siquiera podía sostener un hacha sin irse de lado, no le gustaba comer tanta carne como su padre y Goober, le fascinaba ser aseado bañándose tres o cuatro veces a la semana, a diferencia de los demás que lo hacían una vez o que duraban meses sin bañarse, no era buen granjero, era malo en deportes y siempre iba en contra de las normas tradicionalistas de la tribu….ah en ocasiones pensaba que el verdaderamente no encajaba ahí.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro su rareza, se le ocurre enamorarse de su mejor amigo el cual dicho sea de paso no es ni siquiera un humano, es un dragón, se le ocurrió enamorarse de un dragón.

El joven trago grueso, no se supone que a él le gustaba Astrid, digo la chica era linda, valiente y fuerte, todo una gema entre los vikingos, e incluso ya le había dado algunas muestras de afecto y tal vez de cariño, bueno ya lo había besado en varias ocasiones, entonces por Thor santísimo que carajos le pasaba….ah, porque no podía ser como los demás, porque siempre se tenía que complicar la vida.

La voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos, Stoick llamaba a su retoño para desayunar, aun cansado y con la cabeza hecha un lio bajo de su habitación y se fue a reunir con su padre, ya después buscaría alguna solución a su problema, si es que la había.

Toothless llegaba a la escuela de dragones, el pobre animal venia estornudando un poco, almenos el agua helada del mar le había servido para calmar su "problema"; entro buscando a su humano, este se encontraba en una esquina hablando con Fishlegs, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasando al lado del cremallerus y el pesadilla moustrosa que se encontraban destrozando una estatua con sus garras.

Como le fascinaba ver a Hiccup tan sonriente, el joven hacia bromas con su compañero mientras le daba la espalda, Astrid se les acercó y le dio un ligero puñetazo al chico a modo de saludo, el reptil se molestó como odiaba que esa humana se acercara a su pequeño, soltó un ligero gruñido que fue captado por las dos hembras (metalug y Stormfly), las cuales le vieron curiosas, el simplemente las ignoro y se acercó a su chiquillo.

**-Toothless, donde estabas amigo, **acariciando su cabeza**, dime tienes hambre te fuiste sin desayunar**.

El dragón asintió feliz y se abalanzo contra su amo lamiendo su cara, el joven comenzó a reír mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-**está bien, basta, vamos a pescar te parece.**

El reptil afirmo con la cabeza mientras se hacía a un lado para que Hiccup se parara.

-**bueno amigo vámonos**

**-a donde van,** pregunto la rubia acercándose a ellos.

-**vamos a pescar un rato**

**-oh genial, los acompaño**

**-acompañar a donde**, los gemelos se acercaban empujándose

-**vamos a pescar**, respondió Astrid

**-eso suena genial, podemos ir,** pregunto Fishlegs mientras montaba a Metalug

En pocos minutos todos los dragones de la academia se encontraban sobrevolando la playa; el escamas negras bufo molesto, porque demonios los tenían que seguir a todos lados, que no tenían vida propia.

Hiccup sintió el malestar de su amigo y comenzó a acariciar su lomo para tranquilizarlo, la verdad él también quería pasar un rato a solas con su dragón; el día transcurrió entre las bromas de los gemelos, los constantes coqueteos de Snoutlout para Astrid y los desaires de esta, ya era casi de noche cuando regresaron.

-**oigan chicos pronto se marcharan los dragones verdad**, pregunto el gordito.

-**cierto, ya es su época de apareamiento**, respondió la rubia mientras le rascaba la cabeza a su Nader.

-**ah, esto va a ser muy aburrido**, se quejaron los gemelos

-**al menos Hiccup tiene suerte, su dragón se tiene que quedar por ley**, reclamo Snoutlout

**-quieres callarte**, el castaño lo miro de reojo molesto y le pidió a Toothless que se adelantara dejando atrás a sus amigos algo confundidos.

Cuando llegó el chico preparo la cena para su padre y se marchó a la herrería, pasó toda la noche ahí trabajando, detestaba lo que hacía pero sabía que era lo correcto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, le sorprendió no encontrar a su compañero acostado, Toothless últimamente casi no dormía, el chico suspiro seguro que la época comenzaba a desesperar a su dragón, salió a buscarlo en el pueblo, lo encontró cerca del muelle, parece que se acababa de bañar.

-**hey chico que haces afuera y porque estas empapado, el agua esta helada a esta hora te vas a enfermar**, el castaño comenzó a reprenderlo mientras lo secaba un poco con una de sus mangas.

Toothless solamente lo miro enternecido, le gustaba que su jinete se preocupara por él.

**-adivina que te tengo un regalo**, mostrándole un paquete, **pero te lo daré en otro lugar te parece**, el chico se montó y comenzaron a elevarse, **bien vámonos antes de que los demás vengan.**

Comenzaron a sobrevolar el pueblo y empezaron a alejarse, dieron algunas vueltas por los riscos y después se dirigieron a la cala donde se habían conocido, el reptil aterrizo junto a un árbol, el mismo donde le gustaba colgarse de cabeza como si fuera un murciélago.

-**bien ahora tu sorpresa.**

Hiccup desenrollo el paquete y de este cayo una cola nueva, el reptil la miro sorprendido, ya antes había visto esa cosa, si el año pasado, cuando su jinete había perdido su casco y él fue a buscarlo, recordó que la había destruido porque no la quería, él no quería volar si no era con su humano, ya no deseaba volar solo, entonces porque Hiccup la había vuelto a armar, acaso ya no quería volar con él, Toothless volteo a verlo con los ojos tristes, porque Hiccup le daba ese regalo.

El castaño miro la confusión en su amigo.

-**bueno, pronto será esa época del año y bueno….**, el joven empezó a ponerse nervioso y tartamudear un poco, **y…ya..sab..ya sebes, cuando ustedes bueno…cuando ustedes se aparean**, menciono en voz baja, **yo…he estado pensando, que quizás tú querrías ir con los demás O/O**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, le estaba dando eso para que el fuera… bueno…a eso, Toothless miro la cola y después a Hiccup, era verdad que con ella podría ir solo a buscar una pareja, si no la encontraba en la isla donde iban todos podría ir a otra, si, esa cola le abría esa posibilidad, pero la verdad….

El chico miraba asustado a su dragón, como demonios le daba algo así, que tal si ya no regresaba porque conocía a una hembra de su especie y se acababa enamorando de ella, que tal si lo dejaba, no él no podría soportar eso, no resistiría no volver a ver su rostro, sentir su lengua al lamerle la cara, sus gestos y miradas, sentirse seguro al saber que él lo cuidaba de todo, que él se preocupaba por su persona como nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera su padre…lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para vivir y ser feliz, pero no podía obligarlo a estar a su lado por siempre, tenía que dejarlo partir y buscar su felicidad.

Una bola de plasma salió de la boca de Toothless y quemo el aparato reduciéndolo a cenizas, el chico contemplo como su creación, en la cual tardo toda la noche, desaparecía, sorprendido volteo a ver a su amigo, este le dio una de sus sonrisas guturales.

**-Toothless, no entiendo, pensé que tu…**

El dragón negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su jinete, coloco su cabeza junto a su estómago y comenzó a ronronear, él no necesitaba buscar a nadie, ya tenía su pareja a su lado, el problema es que aún no sabía cómo decírselo.

El chico acaricio su cabeza y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos, tenía curiosidad, porque no quería marcharse.

-**Toothless porque no quieres ir**

El reptil desvió la mirada, la verdad no podía decirle.

**-oye, acaso tu no quieres buscar una pareja**

El dragón afirmo, no, no necesitaba buscar una pareja

Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, que no quería una pareja, bueno había visto a los dragones machos y estos ya comenzaba a cortejar a las hembras, era algo natural y para los animales necesario, pero entonces que ocurría de malo con su dragón, el debería desear tener una pareja y reproducirse, no…o acaso él ya tenía una, talvez su dragón ya tenía una pareja y por eso no tenía que buscar, temeroso decidió salir de dudas.

**-oye Toothless, tu…bueno, tú ya tienes a alguien**.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron, era ahora o nunca, posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad, solo rogaba a los dioses que Hiccup no lo rechazara. El dragón afirmo, si tenía ya una pareja.

* * *

**Aviso primera advertencia esto es un ligero lemon, si siguen leyendo llegaran a uno más fuerte, pero es bajo su responsabilidad**.

* * *

Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, el chico sintió una opresión en el pecho, su querido dragón ya tenía a alguien, bajo la vista ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban, con una risa fingida felicito a Toothless, se paró y comenzó a alejarse, la verdad le dolía el pecho y estaba a punto de llorar; no dio ni tres pasos cuando Toothless lo tumbo en el pasto, el reptil se tumbó arriba de él y comenzó a lamerle la cara del joven, pero no eran sus típicas lamidas, estas eran más sensuales y delicadas, saboreaba con cuidado esa piel que lo volvía loco.

Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, el joven comenzó a enrojecerse ante la actitud de su dragón, si fuera humano juraría que le estaba llenando de besos la cara, pronto su suave lengua del reptil se topó con los labios del joven, con cuidado comenzó a delinearlos disfrutando de ese sabor toxico, estaba seguro que no había nada mejor.

El joven decidió participar en el juego, tímidamente saco su diminuta lengua y la rozo con la de Toothless, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espinas, si el dragón ya se encontraba excitado, que su humano le regresara las caricias lo ponía peor; desesperado comenzó a jalarla camisa del joven buscando romperla, Hiccup lo miro asombrado y le detuvo con las manos.

**-espera Toothless**, la bestia negra lo miro, **bueno, este, tú...bueno, tú dices que yo soy tu pareja,** una sonrisa y asentamiento con la cabeza fue su respuesta, el joven trago grueso, una parte de él se encontraba feliz ya que su amor era correspondido.

Toothless nuevamente comenzó a saborear la piel del chico, solo que en esta ocasión levanto con su trompa la camisa y empezó a degustar el abdomen de joven, el chico empezó a soltar uno que otro gemido, no muy altos pero si lo suficiente para que Toothless escuchara, esto lo animo a seguir, el reptil desplego sus alas y los cubrió dándoles un poco de privacidad (cual si están en medio del bosque), pronto la visión de Hiccup se encontró en penumbras, podía sentir la áspera y a la vez suave lengua bañar todo su abdomen y su pecho, su camiseta ya se encontraba doblada hasta su cuello, el calor que empezaba a invadirlo era apabullante, dio un profundo suspiro y con un poco de esfuerzo se colocó en cuclillas quedando de frente a Toothless, este lo miro curioso, estaba seguro de que el humano lo disfrutaba tanto como el así que no entendía porque lo detenía.

**-creo que es mejor que me quite la camisa**, susurro en voz baja.

Toothless asintió, la verdad él tenía planeado romperla, pero de seguro el joven se enojaría.

Tímidamente el chico se despojó de la parte superior de su ropa, trago grueso y volteo a ver a su amigo, los enormes ojos verdes lo miraban cargados de lujuria, el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en su nariz, estaba por acostarse cuando Toothless lo detuvo, el joven lo miro extrañado, los enormes ojos verdes se enfocaron en los pantalones del joven y después en la cara de él, pantalones, cara, pantalones, cara.

El chico se sonrojo notablemente, dirigió su vista abajo, era verdad que los pantalones ya comenzaban a apretarle, pero no tenía la intención de llegar tan lejos, bueno unas caricias en su pecho y estomago no le molestaban, pero lo otro ya eran palabras mayores

-**escucha tooth, no sé, bueno tú quieres que lo hagamos ahora O/././O**.

Claro que quería, era lo que más deseaba, el dragón afirmo como loco con su cabeza y comenzó a jalar un poco la hebilla del pantalón con sus dientes, cuidando de no lastimar al chico. Hiccup lo miro temeroso, el joven bajo la cabeza y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, muy lentamente para el disgusto de Toothless, cuando finalmente estuvo desnudo Toothless se encargó de tumbarlo de nuevo en el pasto.

La mirada del joven solo podía distinguir la penumbra ocasionada por las alas negras, el chico agradeció mentalmente que Toothless hiciera eso ya que la verdad lo había hecho sentirse más cómodo, pero esta obscuridad no duro, ya que el reptil volvió a pegar sus alas a sus costados, deseaba ver el cuerpo de su niño a la luz del sol, el joven lo miro nervioso, con una seña le indico a Hiccup que le retirara la silla, la verdad estaba seguro de que esta le molestaría para lo que tenía planeado, el castaño así lo hizo, en su joven mente surgió el pensamiento que estaba prácticamente desnudando a su amante, esto lo hizo enrojecer y bajar la mirada, Toothless levanto su cabeza con una serie de lamidas y nuevamente lo volvió a tumbar.

* * *

**Segunda advertencia ya aquí viene lo fuerte, lean bajo su responsabilidad porque no pago psicólogos eh.**

* * *

La blanca piel era bañada por la luz del sol, el reptil la miraba como si se tratara del objeto más puro, con sumo cuidado acerco su nariz a la cabeza del chico, comenzó a bañarse de su aroma mientras comenzaba a descender, por su cara, cuello, el pecho…., Hiccup se quedó quieto, el joven cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, sentirla respiración del dragón sobre su piel hacia que esta se pusiera chinita y comenzara a calentarse, pronto sintió como Toothless se detenía enfrente de su sexo, el chico abrió un poco los ojos y dirigió su vista más abajo, su compañero se relamía los labios mientras observaba fijamente el pene del chico, una rápida lamida ocasiono que el jinete arqueara la espalda mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido, eso se sentía genial, a este continuaron otros ya que Toothless se ocupó de despertar el miembro del joven; el aroma y sabor que el cuerpo comenzaba a desprender provocaron que el pene del reptil se empezara a endurecer, el dragón continuo con la felación al miembro del chico.

Hiccup enterró sus manos en el pasto, arrancando un poco, el joven no podía dejar de gemir y retorcerse por el placer provocado, pronto sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a arder, su parte baja empezó a palpitar, ya no podía más, el chico se vino gritando el nombre de su amigo, pronto todo el semen del joven fue devorado por la bífida lengua de Toothless.

El joven respiraba entre cortadamente, sus ojos se encontraban semi abiertos y su cuerpo estaba sudado, levanto su mirada para ver a un satisfecho Toothless, este lo miraba de forma divertida mientras se relamía los labios.

-**ahhhh, reptil pervertido**, menciono en voz baja, **ya etas satisfecho**.

Su compañero negó y se acercó a lamer su cara, con cuidado comenzó a girarlo, en poco tiempo la espalda del chico se llenaba de saliva, Hiccup comenzaba a jadear de nuevo, le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, de improvisto sintió como algo se restregaba en sus glúteos, era algo enorme y mojado, el chico trago grueso y dirigió su vista ahí, Toothless se encontraba lamiendo sus hombros por lo que no se percató de la mirada de asombro y miedo que tenía su compañero, el dragón se había encorvado entre el cuerpo del humano, sus patas traseras tenían aprisionadas las piernas del chico y su pelvis tocaba sus caderas, por tal motivo su enorme pene se restregaba entre los glúteos blancos del joven, llenándolos de sus jugos pre seminales; el chico se espanto podía sentir lo enorme que era y lo caliente que estaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pronto su pene comenzó a despertar de nuevo, la idea de sentir ese cacho de carne caliente dentro de sí lo estaba excitando, temeroso subió un poco la cadera y comenzó a frotarse contra el pene de su amigo, deslizaba sus glúteos sobre este pero sin permitir que lo penetrara.

Toothless abrió los ojos sorprendido podía sentir a su niño moviéndose contra su cuerpo, era una sensación placentera y deliciosa, sentir como su pene rosaba contra esas dos montañas de carne lo empezaron a excitar más de lo que ya estaba; sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar y tomaron rasgos felinos, enrosco su cola en la cintura del chico elevándolo un poco y ayudándole en el vaivén de sus caderas, sus garras se enterraron en el piso mientras su respiración aumentaba, ya no podía esperar, tenía que marcar a Hiccup como suyo.

El trasero del joven se encontraba bañado por los líquidos del dragón y continuaba frotándose contra el pene de este, Hiccup jadeaba mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para aumentar las falsas penetraciones, el chico comenzaba a perderse en el deseo. Un fuerte dolor en su ano lo hizo gritar y derramar algunas lágrimas, el pene de Toothless se hartó de los juegos y había entrado por esa diminuta cavidad, los músculos del chico se contrajeron ante la intromisión de semejante intruso y derramaron un poco de ese líquido vital.

El dragón dio un rugido cuando entro en su humano, se sentía tan apretado y caliente, podía sentir como su pene palpitaba deseoso de adentrarse más en esa cueva de placer, ayudado por su cola y flexionando sus patas traseras incrusto su pene hasta el tope, ocasionando otro grito en su humano, esto le asusto, no deseaba dañar al joven pero se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión, dio un ligero gruñido y se dispuso a salir, pero la débil voz de Hiccup se lo impidió.

-**espera, ahh, quédate ahii**, el joven respiraba entrecortadamente y unas lágrimas le escurrían de sus bellos ojos, **solo espera un poco, tengo que acostumbrarme a tenerte dentro**.

Toothless acepto y se quedó quieto, comenzó a lamer la espalda del chico buscando calmar un poco su dolor; Hiccup enterró sus manos en el pasto, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y empezaba a surgir la necesidad de más.

-**Toothless**, menciono en voz baja, **comienza despacio por favor.**

Su compañero asintió y comenzó a penetrarlo, el dragón sacaba un poco de su pene y volvía a meterlo de una forma lenta y tranquila, poco a poco el ano del joven comenzó a acostumbrarse, en unos minutos Hiccup volvía a mover de nuevo las caderas ayudando en las embestidas, el dolor había pasado y ahora solo quedaba el placer.

**-ahh, más, por favor, más**

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes, ahora el reptil sacaba todo su miembro y volvía a entrar, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de una serie de gemidos y gruñidos provenientes de los amantes, se escuchaba el chocar de las pieles y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-**más. Oh dioses más Toothless**.

El cuerpo del joven se encontraba bañado en sudor, su cabello se pegaba a su frente, sus mejillas estaban increíblemente rojas, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a respirar por la boca, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite pero aun así deseaba más.

-**mas rápido, por favor tooth, más rápido**

Su amante lo complació, aumento el ritmo llegando a tocar un punto en el joven que los hizo gritar y nublo su visión por el libido, eso había sido genial, el dragón no se hizo esperar y golpeo ese lugar varias veces, pronto el cuerpo del joven comenzó a contraerse, Hiccup ya no resistía más, el chico termino por venirse manchando la cola de Toothless y parte de su abdomen, el dragón continuo con su vaivén, había sentido como la entrada del joven se contraía apretando su miembro, eso le había excitado aún más, desesperado comenzó a embestir mas rápido, estaba cerca del clímax, unas arremetidas más y finalmente llego, Hiccup sintió como su ser se llenaba de un cálido líquido.

Con cuidado Toothless salió de ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, desenrosco su cola de la cintura del chico y dejo que este se acomodara en el pasto, se echó a un lado del joven mientras buscaba normalizar su respiración.

Hiccup no podía creer lo que había pasado, eso había sido mejor que sus sueños más húmedos, el chico se dio media vuelta respirando aun con dificultad, busco con la mirada a su compañero, el reptil lo miraba emocionado, con cuidado acerco su hocico y lo coloco en la frente del joven cerrando sus ojos, Hiccup comenzó a acariciarle mientras sonreía, el joven poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido, Toothless lo abrazo y lo cubrió con su ala, era un buen momento para descansar.

* * *

Cuando despertaron ya era medio día, el joven intento pararse pero un dolor en su cadera se lo impidió, con ayuda de Toothless se metió al lago para limpiarse, el resto del día lo pasaron ahí, comieron unas peces cortesía del lago y se echaron en el pasto para descansar, el joven a un se encontraba adolorido pero comenzaba a pasar, en la tarde decidieron regresar a Berck, al chico le sorprendió que sus amigos no fueran a buscarlos, aunque agradeció a los dioses que fuera así, cuando llegaron los demás jinetes se encontraban en la escuela.

**-valla, donde han estado todo el día**, reclamo Astrid

**-por ahí…pa..seando, **respondió el chico apenado

La rubia lo miro extrañada pero no le dio importancia.

-**oigan y los dragones**, pregunto el castaño, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaban.

-**ah, se fueron en la mañana**, menciono triste Fishlegs

**-bueno, sabíamos que se iban a ir**, respondió el castaño.

-**eso quiere decir que tendremos vacaciones**, pregunto feliz Tuffnut

-**vacaciones, genial**, secundo su hermana.

-**bueno no podemos estar en una escuela de dragones sin dragones.**

**-cierto… bien entonces ya me voy**, Snoutlout comenzó a caminar a la salida, **los veo después perdedores.**

**-ya se**, Fishlegs junto las manos emocionado, **voy a preparar pequeños nidos para las nuevas crías de Metalug, será genial cuando regresen**, dicho esto salió feliz de la academia.

**-nosotros vamos a derribar Yaks nos vemos después**, los gemelos se alejaron empujándose.

**-y ustedes que aran**, pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

**-pues, creo que suspenderemos el entrenamiento hasta que los demás regresen**, el chico comenzó a caminar asía la salida.

**-oye Hiccup estas bien, **pregunto su amiga, **caminas un poco raro**.

La cara del joven pronto se volvió un jitomate.

**-eh, si, lo que sucede es que me caí, je, si eso e caí**.

**-ah, dioses te lastimaste**.

La rubia intento acercarse a su amigo pero Toothless se paró enfrente y comenzó a gruñirle

-**que sucede, que le pasa a tu dragón**.

El chico se apresuró a tomarlo del cuello antes de que lastimara a su amiga.

**-nada, lo que sucede es que esta de malas…si, eso está de malas, lo siento Astrid, sabes que nos vemos después**, el chico monto a su amigo y se alejaron de ahí.

* * *

Astrid los miraba extrañada, Toothless jamás le había gruñido de esa manera, contemplo la salida por unos minutos y después se dirigió a su casa, probablemente el dragón negro estaba furioso por tener que quedarse aquí y noi r a disfrutar como los demás, comenzó a reírse por su ultimo comentario y se fue a su casa, ese ya era problema de Hiccup.

* * *

Antes de ingresar a su casa el joven reprendió a su "amigo".

**-no vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste, Astrid es nuestra amiga, no le gruñas así está mal**

Toothless lo miro molesto, el solo defendía lo que era suyo, Hiccup pareció comprender la mirada del reptil, el chico sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en el hocico.

**-ella solo es mi amiga, no te tienes que encelar, aparte aun no podemos dejar que se enteren, solo aguarda un poco más y compórtate como siempre entendido.**

Toothless acepto de mala gana, ah pero si la rubia intentaba besarle entonces si la iba a carbonizar, ya después le conseguiría otro humano a Stormfly.

Cuando entraron se encontró con su padre que lo esperaba en el comedor.

-**hola hijo, donde estuviste toda la mañana.**

**-ah, estuvimos….jugando por el bosque,** respondió nervioso.

-**ah, Hiccup, bueno está bien.**

El hombre se acercó a su hijo, llevaba una maleta en su mano.

-**vas a salir**

**-sí, tengo que ir a las islas del norte, habrá una reunión de jefes.**

**-ah, por cuanto tiempo**

**-bueno, ahora que tornado se fue a …bueno tu sabes, me tomara siete días en barco.**

**-oh, lo siento**

**-de verdad hijo sí que tienes suerte de tener a Toothless, míralo**, el hombre señalo al dragón que los miraba curioso, **se nota que aún es un niño, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa aparearse**, Toothless ladeo la cabeza poniendo una cara de inocente, el reptil dio un ronroneo y comenzó a dar vueltas como perro para echarse a un lado de la fogata**, lo vez, ja, es tan tierno e inocente como tú, ja, ja ja.**

**-si verdad**, el chico comenzó a reírse nervioso, nada más que su padre se enterara y se armaría el Ragnarok

-**bueno me voy nos vemos en siete días, Toothless cuida de Hiccup**, el reptil corrió a despedirse de Stoick moviendo su cola y afirmó con la cabeza la orden.

El chico vio salir a su padre y suspiro aliviado, ahora tenía siete días para pensar como decirle la verdad, bueno talvez se le ocurriría algo mientras descansaba, subió a su alcoba dispuesto a dormir, estaba por acostarse cuando su amante lo jalo de su playera y lo tiro al piso mientras se subía arriba de él, Hiccup miro a su dragón, este le veía con infinita ternura y una pisca de…lujuria, el joven solo sonrió, parece que esa noche tampoco iba a dormir.

Y fin.

* * *

**Bueno como ya les dije, escribí esto bajo los influjos de drogas, guau lo que hace la morfina, así que por favor no me maten, ya tengo suficiente dolor con mi pierna T.T.**

**Nos leeremos después en mis otros fics, chaito mua mua.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^.^.**

**Bueno no voy a mentir, la verdad no tenía planeado darle la continuación a este fic, pero en vista de que uno de mis profesores no llego y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues decidí expandirlo un poco, aparte que me di cuenta de que no le puse en la descripción finalizado.**

**Lamento decirles que no estoy drogada, por tal motivo el lemon que les traje no es de muy buena calidad, aun así espero que lo disfruten.**

**No olviden que deje a Toothless como dragón, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad; en esta ocasión seguí el consejo de uno de mis lectores y marque el inicio y el final, digo por si se quieren saltar esa parte.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

Ver el amanecer desde un barco siempre ha sido una de las cosas que Stoick ama, observar como el sol emerge imponente, bañando con sus rayos el mar y el cielo, esa escena siempre le ha traído paz, la cual es muy necesaria y apreciada para un guerrero.

El enorme vikingo se recargo en la orilla del barco mostrando una feliz sonrisa, a medio día llegaría a su hogar, donde su tesoro más preciado lo esperaba, el pelirrojo suspiro aliviado, gracias a Odín ya no tenía que preocuparse de que algo malo le pasara a su hijo, ahora este contaba con la protección de un furia nocturna, el dragón más fuerte y temible; el hombre pensó por un momento, la verdad tenía mucha suerte de que ese dragón fuera aun un niño, de lo contrario se habría marchado a divertirse como todos los demás, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír recordando la expresión de inocencia que mostro Toothless cuando menciono la palabra aparearse, el pequeño reptil aún era un bebe, prácticamente había dejado a un niño cuidando de otro, por fortuna ambos se complementaban, uno era inteligente y responsable y el otro fuerte y sobreprotector.

* * *

En una pequeña isla cercana a Berk se hallaba una canasta de fruta tirada en el pasto, a su lado algunos conejos muertos, una caña de pescar y un poco más alejado la ropa de un joven vikingo.

El chico había tenido la brillante idea de recibir a su padre con un fabuloso banquete, oh si primero lo llenaría de comida y halagos (ya saben el viejo refrán de la miel y el hacha), después con calma y, ya que su padre estuviera muy lleno, le soltaría la noticia de que su único hijo, el futuro jefe de la aldea se había unido a un dragón, así cuando Stoick explotara (que era lo más probable) ellos almenos tendrían la oportunidad de correr, aprovechando que sus reflejos serian lentos.

Por tal motivo Hiccup y Toothless se habían levantado muy temprano para reunir los ingredientes necesarios, si los cálculos no le fallaban el barco llegaría pasado el mediodía, justo a la hora de la comida, así que tenían tiempo para descansar, tiempo que Toothless decidió aprovechar al máximo, después de todo lo más probable era que Stoick lo decapitara tras enterarse, así al menos moriría feliz ^.^.

* * *

**Lemon**

**Advertencia, como ya saben deje a Toothless como dragón, ósea que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad eh.**

Los gemidos del chico inundaban el lugar, el joven tenía su pierna y media, alrededor de las caderas de su amante aferrándose con fuerza mientras intentaba empujarlo más a su entrada; el enorme cuerpo del reptil le cubría con mucha facilidad, pero con cuidado de no aplastarle, a pesar de la pasión momentánea Toothless tenía un gran control sobre sus instintos, tenía que ser muy precavido para no dañar a su pareja.

Una suave y cálida sensación hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, un gruñido saliera de su boca y una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal… ¿Por qué Hiccup siempre complicaba las cosas?, el pobre reptil logro sentir como su pecho era lamido y besado por la diminuta boca de su novio, mientras las suaves y delicadas manos de su humano esparcían una serie de caricias por su cuerpo… ah, a Hiccup le fascinaba volverlo loco, ese pequeño sabia como se derretía ante su toque y se aprovechaba de eso, una nueva y sensual lamida lo hizo detenerse.

Jadeando abrió sus alas (había descubierto que a Hiccup le fascinaba que le diera ese pequeño detalle de intimidad) y fijo su vista en el cuerpo debajo de él.

El joven se encontraba bañado en sudor, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabello desordenado, Hiccup lo miro divertido mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-**que pasa chico, ¿no te gusta?, **inclino la cabeza poniendo cara de inocente.

Toothless dio un ligero gruñido ocasionando que el castaño se riera, Hiccup cerro sus ojos poco a poco y comenzó a repartir una serie de lamidas por esa piel llena de escamas, con cuidado (y aprovechando que Toothless se había separado un poco) comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuello de su amante, su suave tacto delineaba los músculos del reptil con infinita calma y amor, en poco tiempo se comenzó a escuchar ese típico ronroneo que Toothless producía cuando algo le agradaba, esto lo animo a seguir esparciendo caricias en ese imponente cuerpo.

Los gruñidos comenzaron a aumentar, su cola empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro mientras su respiración aumentaba.

-**ahhhh**

El cuerpo de Hiccup se arqueo de placer, los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como el miembro de su pareja se endurecía aún más en su interior, era como tener una espada dura y caliente en sus entrañas, logro sentir como esa cola que tanto le gustaba, lo levantaba de su espalda pegándolo más al cuerpo de su amante.

**-Tooth….ahhh…espera**

Unos ojos felinos lo miraron fijamente, el chico lo observo y trago grueso…ah, pero la culpa era de él por haberlo provocado; en breves segundos Hiccup estaba siendo embestido con más fuerza, el joven jadeaba y respiraba por la boca intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, ya sabía que a Toothless le gustaba ser el macho dominante y marcar el ritmo, pero por alguna extraña razón a Hiccup le fascinaba seducirlo y provocarlo hasta hacer brotar su deseo animal de la temporada.

**-ma…mass…ahhh..mass**

Tan obediente como siempre Toothless decidió complacer a su jinete, podía sentir como la entrada del joven comenzaba a contraerse apretando su pene, en breve Hiccup terminaría, continuo dándole duro hasta que escucho su nombre salir de los labios de su niño, sintió como su abdomen se llenaba de la blanca semilla de su humano y la entrada del chico lo comprimía aún más, esta sensación lo volvió loco de placer y tras unas arremetidas más le regalo su semilla al interior de Hiccup mientas extendía sus alas y daba un gruñido de triunfo.

**Y se acabó el lemon.**

* * *

Después de un rato el dragón ayudo a su humano a asearse, el joven comenzó a vestirse mientras Toothless pescaba la comida para su suegro.

**-bien es hora de irnos**, el chico subió con algo de trabajo a la silla, -**esta vez te pasaste reptil inútil,** reclamo mientras le jalaba una oreja, una risa gutural y un gruñido (que podía traducirse como: fue tú culpa por provocarme) fue la respuesta, -**bien vámonos aun ay muchas cosas que hacer**.

* * *

Stoick llego a su casa algo preocupado, estaba seguro de que su hijo iría a buscarle en Toothless antes de arribar al puerto, pero ni siquiera estaba en el muelle….aparte los jóvenes le dijeron que no lo habían visto en toda la semana; preocupado abrió la puerta esperando no encontrar a su hijo mal herido.

El olor de la comida inundo sus fosas nasales, a esto siguió las risas de Hiccup y Toothless, suspiro de alivio mientras sentía como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, al menos se escuchaba que estaban bien.

**-eh, ¿Qué pasa Tooth?**

El reptil corrió a la entrada tras captar el aroma del vikingo, lo mejor era empezar con un saludo cortes antes de soltarle la bomba.

-**hola Toothless**, acariciando su cabeza, **-¿cuidaste bien de Hiccup?**, Toothless ladeo la cabeza pensando en la pregunta y después de algunos segundos afirmo efusivamente, **-bien hecho chico, sabía que podía confiar en ti.**

Hiccup miraba la escena con un tic en el ojo, acaso no podía ser menos sínico.

**-hola hijo**

**-hola, ¿Cómo te fue?**

-**ah, fue muy agotador, pero almenos la reunión salió bien.**

**-es bueno oír eso….ven, te preparamos la comida.**

**-oh, enserio, pues vamos entonces.**

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron complacidos, en la mesa había todo un banquete, Hiccup corrió a mover la silla para que su padre se sentara, cuando lo hizo Toothless lo empujo con su cabeza acercándolo a la mesa, pronto el jefe de la aldea fue atendido por su hijo y lo que él consideraba la mascota de su hijo.

**-bueno hijo, debo de admitir que estoy impresionado, la verdad me preocupe al no verte en el muelle pero ahora entiendo, preparabas todo un banquete eh**, Stoick comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se servía mas vino, **-pero ya sabía yo que no tenía que preocuparme, era obvio que Toothless te iba a cuidar.**

**-si verdad**, el joven comenzó a reír nervioso.

**-y que has estado haciendo, tus amigos me dijeron que no te han visto últimamente.**

**-bueno….yo...hemos estado saliendo….si salimos a recorrer las islas cercanas…jeee.**

-**que bien, suerte de que aun tienes a tu dragón, a mí me gustaría que tornado estuviera aquí, pero en fin ,un dragón tiene que hacer lo que un dragón tiene que hacer, ja, ja ,ja **

El reptil negro le dio un empujón a su niño mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Stoick.

-**espera un poco**

**-¿qué sucede hijo?**

-**ah, bueno es que necesitamos decirte algo, pero no te preocupes puede esperar.**

**-ah, qué bueno, este ternero esta delicioso**.

Nuevamente un empujón fue obsequiado por Toothless.

**-espera, esta comiendo**

**-grrr.**

**-aun no**

**-¿Hiccup?**

**-ah, nos permites un momento**

El joven jalo a su dragón llevándolo a otra habitación, Stoick los miro partir, el hombre se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo, ah posiblemente se trataba de algo referente a los dragones.

**-grrr, grrrr, gr.**

**-no puedo decirle aun.**

**-grrrghr, grrrr, gr, grrrgh.**

**-ya lo sé, yo también lo quiero pero tenemos que esperar, no sé cómo lo va a tomar**

**-grrrrh, grrr, ghrr.**

**-entiende, no es tan sencillo**

**-grrrrr **(molesto)

**-Toothless entiende, no puedo simplemente decirle, adivina que padre estoy enamorado de mi dragón y me convertí en su pareja, no te molesta verdad.**

**-¡QUEEEEEEE!**

Un grito los hizo voltear asustados, Stoick se encontraba detrás de ellos con una pieza de pollo en su mano, el hombre se había acercado para ver que sucedía, después de todo hace tiempo que había decidido que escucharía y apoyaría en todo a su hijo…..pero esto. Pronto la cara de Stoick se volvió más roja que su cabello, su vista se clavó en el dragón y sus dientes comenzaron a castañar.

* * *

Gobber caminaba a la casa de Stoick, el rubio llevaba una botella en su mano, la cual quería compartir con su mejor amigo, antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta esta se estampo en su cara haciéndolo caer al piso.

Toothless salió disparado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, detrás de él iba Stoick con hacha en mano y al final Hiccup intentando detener a su padre antes de que lo dejara viudo. Pronto toda la aldea observaba la extraña escena, era raro ver al poderoso furia nocturna correr tan asustado, a su jefe amenazando de muerte al dragón de su hijo y a Hiccup suplicando que se detuvieron, los tres personajes dieron una serie de vueltas por la aldea y terminaron adentrándose en el bosque.

**-hey ¿qué es lo que sucede?**, pregunto un espantado Fishlegs

**-no lo sé.**

Astrid hecho a correr detrás de ellos seguida por todo el pueblo.

* * *

Toothless detuvo su loca carrera frente a un acantilado, el pobre reptil ya no tenía escape, bueno podría voltear y enfrentar a su adversario, lo haría, si no fuera porque este era el padre de su pareja y él también le tenía mucho cariño; Stoick se detuvo furioso, el hombre tenía planeado rebanar la cabeza de ese reptil mentiroso y aprovechado, el confiándole su tesoro más valioso creyendo que lo protegería y que hizo, corrompió y sedujo a su pobre hijito.

**-tú lagartija rastrera, como te atreves a aprovecharte de mi confianza**

**-grrr,gr, grrrrr** (enserio le entenderan o.O)

**-nada de eso, yo confié en ti y tu le lavaste el cerebro a Hiccup **(parece que sí)

**-grr, grrrrr, gr.**

Pronto los dos se enfrascaron en una discusión de palabras y gruñidos (por suerte sin golpes, bolas de plasma o hachas girando); cuando Hiccup llego ambos se veían a la cara mientras echaban humo por la boca (si, Stoick también).

-**papá por favor espera**

-**pero Hiccup entiende este demonio te está engañando, se aprovecha de tu inocencia**

**-claro que no…papá yo de verdad lo quiero, él no me obliga a nada, yo lo he querido desde hace tiempo.**

**- QUEEE,¿pero porque?**

-**porque él me acepta como soy realmente**, murmuro el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza.-**el me quiere con todos mis defectos, no le importa si soy débil o bajo, o que me meta en problemas o mis extrañas ideas, todo lo que les molesta a los demás de mi a él no,** el chico volteo a ver a su padre con los ojos acuosos,- **sé que te decepcione como siempre lo hago, que estas molesto por esto y de verdad lo siento…nos marcharemos si eso quieres, así ya no te avergonzare más.**

El pelirrojo miro a su retoño, ah, de verdad porque los dioses le habían dado un hijo tan especial, más tranquilo se acercó al joven y coloco su mano en el hombro de este.

**-bueno hijo, debo de admitir que esto si me sorprende y enfurece, un poco, pero si tu estas seguro de que es lo que quieres entonces te apoyare.**

**-de verdad**

**-sí, antes no lo he hecho y te he puesto en peligro por eso, ya es momento de que tu padre te apoye…aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero si eso te hace feliz está bien y lo acepto**.

El joven abrazo feliz a su padre, la verdad esperaba que todo terminara en un baño de sangre, pero gracias a Odín no había sido así.

-**en cuanto a ti lagartija**, señalando a Toothless, **más te vale que no lo lastimes o juro que te convertiré en parte de mi guardarropa.**

Toothless aceptó gustoso meneando la cola feliz.

-**aunque sabes, me alegro de que me lo dijeras y pasara ahora antes de la próxima temporada de…..**ay Odín un momento, asustado el hombre bajo la mirada a su hijo, -**oye Hiccup, desde ase cuanto tú y el demonio son pareja.**

**-eh….bueno, hace una semana O/././O**

Una semana, dragones marchándose, Hiccup ausente, él y ese demonio solos sin supervisión, EPOCA DE APAREAMIENTO, INSTINTOS Y HORMONAS A TODO LO QUE DAN. Pronto la ira invadió de nuevo al vikingo, que carajos habían hecho durante esa semana.

**-Hiccup**, hablo con un tic en el ojo

-**si**

**-¿qué hicieron en el bosque en esta semana exactamente?**, pregunto castañeando sus dientes

**-ehhhh, bueno….**

* * *

Cuando los demás llegaron se encontraron con una escena bastante curiosa, el jefe ahorcando al dragón mientras le reclama a todo pulmón por haber robado la inocencia de su hijo e Hiccup intentando que su padre dejara a su novio.

Cabe mencionar que la tarde se convirtió rápidamente en un circo, cuando todo el pueblo oyó la noticia de labios de su jefe, bueno, pues no hace falta ser un genio para saber cómo había perdido la inocencia Hiccup, eso explicaba porque nadie lo vio por una semana, en poco tiempo Astrid se lanzó contra el castaño al sentirse traicionada, Toothless se liberó de su suegro para correr a socorrer a su pareja, entonces en lo que Astrid le jalaba el pelo a Hiccup, Toothless intentaba quitarla jalando su trenza y Stoick se ocupaba de jalar a Toothless de la cola para seguir estrangulándolo, por su parte todo el pueblo comenzó a discutir sobre las consecuencias de esa extraña relación, algunos apoyaban al joven recordando todo lo que él y Toothless habían hecho por la aldea y otros simplemente se oponían a la idea por ir en contra de las leyes naturales, habrían seguido así de no ser por Gothi, la anciana se encargó de separar a punta de bastonazos a Stoick y los demás, para después callar al pueblo asegurando que ese era su destino y no podían ir en contra de él, después de todo Hiccup había sido el primero en derribar un furia nocturna, el primero en entrenar un dragón, el primero en derrotar a una muerte roja y liberar no a uno sino a dos pueblos, así que no había nada de malo en ser el primero en unirse a un dragón como su compañero, toda la gente acepto lo que la sabia anciana decía (algunos de mala gana pero ni modo)y optaron por dejar que el curso de ese destino continuara.

De esta manera a media noche la aldea fue testigo de la unión de un humano y su dragón en una ceremonia, a partir de ahora su futuro líder se podía considerar casado.

* * *

Cinco años después

Stoick caminaba por la aldea espantado, el hombre revisaba todos los lugares en busca de su tesoro, solo se había distraído por unos minutos y este había desaparecido, desesperado se dirigió al centro del pueblo, tocaría la alarma y pondría a todo el pueblo a buscarlo.

-**hey, hola amigo**

Gobber lo saludo mientras cargaba una caja en su mano.

**-ahora no Gobber, a ocurrido una desgracia.**

**-ah, te refieres a que volviste a perder a Sigfrid**, menciono burlón el rubio

Stoick lo miro molesto, él no lo perdió, simplemente su nieto no podía quedarse quieto por cinco minutos.

**-no pongas esa cara hombre, se dónde está, la verdad te venía a buscar para decírtelo.**

**-¡QUEEE!, ¿porque no lo dijiste antes?, llévame con él.**

Los hombres caminaron hacia la academia de dragones, en su interior se encontraban una gran cantidad de crías jugando con los niños; uno de ellos llamaba la atención, era un pequeño pelinegro de piel blanca, con pecas en su rostro y de ojos verdes, en su espalda se podían apreciar dos pequeñas alas negras y una cola que se mecía de un lado a otro, el pequeño se encontraba jugando a las luchas con un pesadilla monstruosa del tamaño de una oveja, el reptil intentaba atraparlo cogiéndolo con sus garras, pero el niño era más rápido, con gracia se subió a la espalda de su oponente y lo tiro en el piso sujetándolo de los cuernos, una serie de gruñidos provenientes de los dos contrincantes se escuchó, ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos para después comenzar a reír.

Sigfrid bajo de su amigo y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo, que había visto la escena e inflaba el pecho con orgullo por la victoria del pequeño, el pelirrojo lo cargo colocándolo en su cuello mientras lo felicitaba por su victoria, comenzaron a caminar asía su casa hablando de llaves y estrategias de batalla.

Cuando el jefe de la aldea se enteró del embarazo de su hijo casi se muere de un infarto, como diablos se había embarazado si Hiccup era hombre, eso era imposible….o almenos así tenía que ser no. Pero ni hablar parecía que a su retoño le gustaba llevar la contra incluso a las leyes naturales de la vida, después de mucho sufrir y beber finalmente acepto la noticia... al menos tendría nietos.

El embarazo duro noventa días, durante ese tiempo el chico desarrollo un apetito voraz por los pescados, su cuerpo no cambio mucho, su vientre creció un poco, e incluso cuando lo tocaban se podía sentir como desprendía calor, pero los cambios de humor fue lo más divertido para la aldea, el joven en ocasiones estaba alegre y feliz abrazando a todos en la aldea, en otras estaba tan deprimido que decidía no salir de su casa en días y bastaba con que le dieras los buenos días para que se pusiera a llorar, ah pero cuando estaba enojado, bueno lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él si uno apreciaba la vida y eso incluía a Toothless y Stoick, uno de los primeros en confirmarlo fue Snoutlout al chocar con él en la armería, el castaño le propino una verdadera paliza que lo dejo inconsciente por cinco días, sus amigos intentaron ayudarle, pero digamos que después de unos cuantos golpes por parte de Hiccup decidieron no intervenir, lo mismo le ocurrió a los dragones que lo miraban aterrados , no, cuando Hiccup estaba enojado lo mejor era alejarse.

Cuando llego el tiempo del parto toda la aldea se puso como loca, Stoick y Toothless parecían leones enjaulados dando vueltas de un lado a otro, casi todas las mujeres de Berk asistían a Gothi emocionadas por ver ese parto, durante más de dos horas el pobre castaño sufrió la peor tortura de su vida…una tortura que valió la pena al tener a su primogénito en brazos. El pequeño era una mescla perfecta de las dos especies, tenía el cuerpo de un humano en su totalidad, pero unas pequeñas alas y una colita negra que terminaba en punta mostraban su descendencia como dragón, también se encontraba el hecho de que en lugar de llorar había rugido y lanzado una diminuta bola de fuego blanco, poseía unas pequitas como Hiccup y los ojos verdes de Toothless, ah pero la esencia de su abuelo también se notaba, ya que un pequeño mechón rojo sobresalía en su negro cabello.

Sigfrid se había desarrollado más rápido que los bebes normales, al medio año ya podía mantener el equilibrio y daba algunos pasitos, a los tres años ya se encontraba jugando luchitas con las demás crias de dragón y a los cuatro ya había creado su primera crisis en la aldea al haberse embarcado con el mercader Johan sin avisarle a nadie, si ese pequeño seria todo una fichita.

**-hola sigfrid**, Fishlegs se acercó a ellos cargando una canasta de paja.

El pequeñín se abalanzo sobre él, les tenía mucho cariño a los amigos de su "mami", ya que estos le llenaban de regalos y mimos, así como sus dragones.

-**hey Fishlegs, ¿para qué es toda esa paja?**

**-oh, son para los nidos que voy a hacer, ya sabe para las crías de Meatlug.**

**-oh, qué bien, bueno suerte con eso**

El pelirrojo tomo a su nieto y continúo su camino a la casa de su hijo. Hiccup y Toothless se habían ido a vivir a la cala donde se habían conocido; Stoick no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio pero después de meses de intensas suplicas por parte de su hijo, el hombre le permitió abandonar su nido y dejar que creara uno propio.

**-hola papá**, Hiccup se encontraba arreglando la prótesis de su pareja sentado afuera de su casa, el castaño dejo lo que hacía y estiro los brazos a su hijo el cual corrió con él, **-hola pequeño, te divertiste con tú abuelo.**

**-si**

**-¿dónde está Toothless?**, pregunto serio el hombre

-**fue a buscar manzanas al bosque.**

**-bien lo esperare, tengo que hablar con él**

**-eh, ¿qué sucede?,** el chico miro extrañado a su padre, era raro que él quisiera hablar con Toothless específicamente

**-PAPIII**

El pequeño dejo los brazos de su "mami" y corrió a Toothless; el dragón venia llegando con una canasta en su hocico, el reptil dejo la canasta en el pasto y comenzó a llenar de mimos a su cría, lo tiro con cuidado en el piso y comenzó a hacerle trompetillas en su panza, el niño se desasía a carcajadas mientras le suplicaba a su padre para que se detuviera, de pronto los dos fueron cubiertos por la sombra de Stoick, el jefe miraba fijamente a su yerno con cara de pocos amigos.

Toothless dejo de jugar con su hijo y miro a su suegro algo espantado, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para haberse ganado el enfado del jefe.

-**Sigfrid ve por tus cosas, te quedaras conmigo por unos días,** menciono serio el hombre sin dejar de mirar a su yerno.

El pequeñín miro un poco asustado a su abuelo pero obedeció, se adentró corriendo a su casa ante la mirada de sus padres, cuando el niño estuvo fuera de su vista Hiccup volteo a ver enfadado a su padre, no le molestaba que se llevara a su hijo al pueblo o que se lo llevara a su casa por algún tiempo, pero por lo general les pedía permiso… pero hoy, más parecía que se los quería arrebatar, estaba por reclamarle cuando este empezó a hablar.

**-¿qué demonios sucede contigo?,** grito molesto el hombre sin dejar de ver a Toothless.

El dragón lo miro asustado, pues que había hecho.

**-¿cuánto tiempo más me tendrán esperando?**

Esperando que, pues que le había prometido, Toothless lo miro con una cara de ignorancia, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su suegro.

**-todos los años es lo mismo.**

**-eh**

-**llega la época y nada, reclamo molesto el hombre.**

**-papá de que hablas**

**-todos los dragones se marchan y cumplen con su deber, pero tú no**, el hombre señalo al dragón, -¿**qué diablos sucede contigo?, ¿porque aún no tengo otro nieto?**

**-….o.O .. **

Hiccup y Toothless se quedaron en blanco, Stoick les estaba reclamando porque no tenía más nietos.

**-como puede ser que los demás regresen con cuatro o cinco hijos y ustedes nada**, el hombre se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, **- no se supone que tú eres la raza más fuerte, entonces cuál es tu escusa.**

Toothless se levantó en sus patas traseras y comenzó a gruñir dándole una explicación a su suegro, en ocasiones señalaba a Hiccup y continuaba hablando; por su parte el castaño se encontraba en estado de shock, jamás imagino que su padre le reclamaría por no tener más hijos.

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, un pequeño salía con una maletita en la mano y un dragón de tela en la otra.

-**ya abuelo**

-**bien, entonces vámonos**, el hombre se acercó y cargo a su nieto, antes de retirarse volteo a ver a Toothless, -**Sigfrid se quedara conmigo por un mes, la temporada es la próxima semana así que asegúrate de cumplir con tu deber en esta ocasión**, Toothless afirmo efusivamente, -**perfecto, bueno nos vamos, nos vemos después hijo.**

El hombre se retiró tranquilamente, si tenía suerte este año si tendría otro nieto.

Cuando la figura de su padre se perdió Hiccup salió de su estado de shock…pues qué diablos estaba pensando su padre, él no era una fábrica de niños, el joven miro molesto el camino estaba por ir a reclamarle cuando su pareja lo jalo de su chaqueta; Toothless comenzó a arrastrarlo a dentro de la caza, si no cumplía con la orden de Stoick se podía dar por muerto, solamente tenía que romper la tonta regla que Hiccup le había impuesto y misión cumplida…hace años su amante le había prohibido rotundamente terminar dentro de él, si el dragón desobedecía lo dejaría sin alimento y sexo por un año entero, solo por esa amenaza se había detenido…pero en esta ocasión tenía que arriesgarse, después de todo era una orden directa del jefe de la tribu y él no podía desobedecer.

-**sabes Sigfrid, este mes vamos a hacer una cuna.**

**-¿una cuna?**

-**sí, para tu hermanito, aremos una hermosa cuna de madera como la que tu tenías cuando eras un bebe.**

**-voy a tener un hermanito**, el niño comenzó a aplaudir feliz mientras reía, -**hermanito, hermanito**

**-ja, si hijo lo tendrás, si ese dragón sabe lo que le conviene no me desobedecerá.**

Así el jefe continuo su camino devuelta al pueblo; pensándolo bien mejor haría dos cunas, después de todo los dragones tenían más de un hijo no,….mientras ellos se alejaban, en la casa de la cala se comenzaron a escuchar una serie de gemidos y gruñidos provenientes del interior, el furia nocturna había empezado con su misión, después de todo a que yerno no le gusta complacer a su suegro.

Y ahora si **FIN**.

* * *

**Bueno nos leeremos después.**


End file.
